


The Mess We've Made

by Jack_Ten_Master



Series: Omega!Steve [5]
Category: Fortysomething, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Herm, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!verse, Superfamily, dubcon, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Ten_Master/pseuds/Jack_Ten_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy finds herself in a bit of a mess. Steve and Tony aren't nearly ready for this. Peter is worried he's losing his big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> In my take on the verse, alphas, male or female, have dicks. So Peggy has a penis. Fair warning. This chapter may be triggery.

Peggy follows behind Rory as he leads the way into his home. His younger brother Daniel has someone in his bed as usual despite being only fifteen. The baby of the family, Edwin, never seemed to be in school.

 

“Rory,” Paul said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Have you heard from your mother. I can't seem to catch her.”

 

“Dad,” Rory said. “I'm sort of busy. Peggy and I have a project due.”

 

“Oh yes. Hello, Peggy.”

 

“Nice to see you again, Mister S,” she said shaking his hand. Both Rory's parents and his brothers were betas. He was the only one to fall to either side of the spectrum, an omega. They had been friends since Rory's family moved three years ago. Mr. Slippery, or more accurately, Dr. Slippery, had been drafted with S.H.I.E.L.D. after showing a great deal of interest in an experimental drug and actually outing it for causing some rather overwhelming side effects. They'd been moved here from London on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dime so Paul could work in their medical division. They believed he could be useful in attempting to recreate the Super Soldier Serum.

 

She and Peter were made to be the welcome wagon for the Slippery boys. Peggy had not been happy with this task at first. She was fifteen and wanted to be at the mall with her friends. Not playing tour guide. But her and Rory had hit it off right away. Her and Daniel, not so much. There's a certain reaction one can expect from the child of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers when there's an unwanted ass groping. Rory had been trying not to laugh the whole time they stitched up his brother's forehead. They got along better now though. Daniel treated her more like a guy friend and Peggy was perfectly happy with that.

 

“Well if you hear from your mother, let her know I need to talk to her. Oh and Peggy, thank your father for me, will you? The new computers are amazing.”

 

“I'll pass along the compliment.”

 

“Bye, dad,” Rory said, sounding irritated and tugged Peggy's arm again, leading her up to his room. He tossed his back pack in the corner as they entered. Peggy hung hers up on the hook attached to the door. It wasn't a normal back pack. It was Stark tech, complete with Jarvis to run research and keep track of her assignments and their due dates. She wasn't about to go throwing it around. Reaching inside, she pulled out her tablet and switched it on.

 

“Why have I always got to keep track of everyone? Why is it my business if he can't keep track of mum?”

 

Peggy sat down on his bed cross legged. This was a familiar, but not unwarranted rant from Rory. He paced the room at the foot of his bed. His parents really did rely heavily on him. A bit too heavily in her opinion. Aside from her visiting and him coming to Stark Tower, which he had to bring his brothers along to, he didn't get to do much. He was always with his kid brothers, babysitting them. It didn't help when Daniel would give him a rough time of it. He didn't see why a beta should have to listen to an omega.

 

“It's not bad enough I've got to bring Daniel and Edwin to your birthday tomorrow, now I seem to be my mother's keeper as well.”

 

Rory flopped on his bed, his head landing in Peggy's lap. He looked up at her pleadingly as she flicked through some programs on her tablet.

 

“Switch parents with me? Please? Just for a short while?”

 

“Not a chance, bud. Sorry.”

 

Rory groaned, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I love them. I really do. But sometimes I can't stand them.”

 

“I know. You know how Peter can get sometimes.”

 

“Yes but you have hundreds of other rooms and floors you can go to. This place is tiny. I don't have anywhere to myself.”

 

Peggy patted his head in sympathy. She put on her study playlist and pulled up the assignment details. “As sorry as I am for you, we better get moving on this. I'm gonna be super pissed if I have to do homework on my birthday.”

 

“Alright, alright. So what do you want anyway?”

 

“You haven't gotten something yet,” she teased.

 

“Hey, do you have any idea how difficult you are to buy for? I mean what do you get for the girl who has everything?”

 

“I do not have everything.” Rory raised an eyebrow at her in a 'well pretty damn close to it' look.

 

xXxXx

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaad!!”

 

Tony sighed. Maybe one day he'd get through his morning coffee in peace. He heard thundering footsteps in the hallway. Peter rocketed into the kitchen first, sliding under the table on his knees then springing back up to zip into the living room. Peggy came through next with bits of web on her legs, jumping onto the table and running across it to follow her little brother's path.

 

“Oh come on. Peggy we eat on that table,” Tony whined, not fully awake.

 

“You little runt,” she growled. Her body flashed and she was a smokey gray Timber Wolf. She launched over the couch to pin Peter to the ground with her massive forepaws, growling and snapping at him.

 

“No blood please,” Tony called. “Too early for blood. Thank you.” Steve ran passed him, sparing a 'what is wrong with you' glance at Tony. The blonde wrapped strong arms around the wolf's middle and hefted her up off the seven year old boy. Peter tried to run but Steve grabbed him by the back of the shirt with his free hand. Peggy struggled and snapped in his other arm, trying to get to her brother.

 

“Hey! That's enough now,” Steve barked. “Both of you, break it up.”

 

Peggy still struggled in her mother's grip, now human again. She pushed at his arm and kicked but she wasn't going to escape.

 

“That little twerp threw all my makeup in the toilet! Again,” she growled. Peter turned and stuck his tongue out at her. She roared and redoubled her efforts to get out of Steve's grip.

 

“Hey! Hey hey hey,” Steve was forced to let go of Peter, getting both arms around Peggy. He made a break for it again but Tony caught him in the doorway, turning him around to herd him back into the mess he'd created.

 

“You, calm down,” Steve told Peggy. He turned his attention to Peter. “And you, apologize to your sister right now.”

 

Peter pouted and looked at his feet.

 

“Peter Anthony Stark. Now.”

 

Peter glowered at his mother but mumbled an apology anyway. Steve nodded. Peggy wasn't satisfied though.

 

“Sorry isn't gonna replace my makeup.”

 

“No, it's not,” Tony agreed. “And it's coming out of your allowance, Peter.”

 

“But she tried to kill me,” he protested.

 

“I wouldn't have killed you,” Peggy sneered back. “Just taken off all those grabby little fingers.”

 

“Enough, Peggy,” Steve told her. “You may be eighteen now but you still live under our roof. And as long as you live here you will not deliberately hurt anyone else that does. Especially your brother.”

 

“Yeah. Especially me,” Peter taunted. Tony's grip tightened on his shoulder.

 

“You do not know when to shut up,” he said. “Do you.”

 

Peggy spun on her heel and marched herself back up to her room to finish getting ready for her party. She trusted Jarvis was putting in an order with the local sephora store to replace her things. Tony was able to pay them well enough to have the items delivered to the door so she'd have her makeup within the hour. Her parents watched after her.

 

When she was gone Steve's shoulder's slumped. “Peter,” he asked wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why did you do that? You shouldn't be touching her things to begin with but right before her party?”

 

Peter didn't answer. He jerked his arm out of Tony's grasp and headed for his own room. Tony came up beside Steve and put an arm around his husband's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. It upset Steve to no end when their children were at odds with each other but it couldn't be helped. Tony had thought the age difference might be a problem and had expected nothing less.

 

“Don't worry. They'll get along eventually. It's just an awkward phase right now. Though if you'd told me seven years ago my omega son would be rivaling Loki for mischief and havoc I'd have laughed in your face.”

 

xXxXx

 

With Peter gone to Phil's for the night and Peggy happy with her gold and white eyeshadow to match her outfit, the party was in full swing. Three floors of thumping bass music, one floor with quiet music and drinks for the adults that lived in the building and tables of food scattered everywhere. Everyone was dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves. Peggy thanked another guest who wished her a happy birthday as they passed. She wasn't even sure she new everyone here but she didn't care. This was a true to form Stark party. All were welcome as long you left your drama at the door and didn't steal anything. There was one face she was looking for though. She was surprised she hadn't seen him yet. Usually Rory was there early to help her set up or comment on her outfit for the night. Tonight, it seemed he still wasn't here.

 

_Mister Slippery has just arrived miss Peggy. Would you like me to direct him to your location?_

 

She tapped her earpiece. “Thank you Jarvis.”

 

Five minutes after, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Where should I put my bag,” Rory yelled over the music.

 

“What bag,” she yelled back.

 

“My parents are going back to London for three weeks. They said I could stay with you if your mum and dad say it's okay.”

 

Peggy couldn't keep from smiling. His parents had never let him stay over before. She tapped her earpiece again, connecting to her father this time. She told him what Rory had told her but she used the voice. The gooey, slightly whiney, daddy don't you love me voice. Tony was defenseless against it.

 

“So he brought a bag with three weeks of stuff on the off chance we might say yes?”

 

“Not exactly,” Rory said. “If you say no I go from the party directly to the airport to meet my family.”

 

“I don't know. Three weeks is quite a bit of time,” Tony started.

 

“Dad. He'll have to sit between Daniel and Edwin. The whole flight.”

 

“Square deal. He can put his stuff in your room.”

 

Peggy cheered and thanked her dad. She lead Rory to her room to drop off his things before they headed back out to mingle.

 

xXxXx

 

Peter came home the next morning still upset he hadn't been allowed to join the party. He was never allowed to any of his sister's parties. His dad and Peggy were still asleep and his mom didn't suspect much when he went to put his backpack in his room. He snuck into Peggy's room where her and Rory were still fast asleep. There had to be something he could do to get back at her for not letting him come. He was going to just take her make up again when he saw a little plastic case on the bathroom counter. He opened it and there were little white tablets inside. He grinned, struck with an idea.

 

xXxXx

 

Peggy threw her keys on the nightstand when she and Rory reentered her room. Her parents had taken Peter to see that new claymation pirate movie so she and Rory had taken the Jag out for a spin. They were thinking about taking a day trip to the Jersey shore while Rory was staying with them but he had started feeling sick. So they headed back to Stark Tower instead.

 

“Are you sure you're okay,” Peggy asked him. “You look really pale.”

 

“I dunno,” Rory said. “I just. ...I feel odd. And achy.”

 

“Why don't I get you some water or something?”

 

“Yes. That might help.”

 

Peggy moved Rory to lay back on the bed. She'd never seen Rory this way. He hadn't even looked this bad when he had that nasty flu last winter. She reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. After a minute of thought she decided to take him some painkillers as well. She made her way back to her bedroom.

 

_I wouldn't go in if I were you, Miss Peggy._

 

“Jarvis, what are you on abou-” She couldn't finish as she opened the door. Her nose was assaulted with pheromones. It was a good smell. A very good smell and she felt herself harden. Rory was curled in on himself on the bed. He looked up at Peggy with glazed eyes. She took a deep breath through her mouth, trying to stay calm.

 

“Do you want me to go, Rory?”

 

Rory licked his lips, breathing hard. “Do you want to go?” His fingers clenched in the sheets to resist the urge to reach out to her.

 

“That's not an answer,” she growled. Oh did that sound send a shock through Rory's system.

 

“I dunno,” he gasped. “Might not be so bad...if it's you.”

 

“You'll be moving into Stark Tower if we do this. You won't be living with your family anymore.”

 

“Promise,” Rory said with a small, distracted smile.

 

“I can be very jealous sometimes.”

 

“Aren't all alphas?”

 

“And you're sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

 

He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes meeting her gray ones. “I thought I already was.”

 

That was enough for Peggy. She moved over to the bed, rolling Rory onto his back. She didn't waste time. She pinned his wrists to the mattress and her mouth latched onto his neck. Rory moaned as Peggy sucked hard at the sensitive flesh. It was sure to leave a bruise. That only excited him more.

 

Peggy pulled back to inspect her work. There was a deep purple mark there, still glistening and wet. The more primitive side of her, the beast, purred in satisfaction. Her lips crashed against his in a sloppy kiss, teeth gnashing together almost painfully. Rory whimpered as she licked into his mouth. Where she was bold and invading, he was tentative as if testing his boundaries, his tongue brushing hers playfully. Peggy pulled back and sat up on her knees. 

 

“Shirt. Off. Now.”

 

Rory hurriedly obeyed and pulled the purple and black striped T-shirt over his head. Neither of them had any idea where it landed. Didn't really care as Peggy started in on him again. She pressed little open mouthed kisses up his neck and along his jaw. His skin tingled everywhere her lips made contact and he had to bite his bottom lip to stay quiet. She moved to his collar bone next, nipping along it then tracing it with her tongue to soothe the tiny stings. 

 

She'd barely touched him and his whole body was singing. She played him like a finely tuned instrument, plucking here, stroking there, pressing just the right keys to bring all his nerve endings together in a melodic symphony of pleasure. Her mouth closed over a nipple and she flicked her tongue over it. It was wonderful. It really was. But he didn't have time for it.

 

“Peggy, please,” he whimpered. He needed her and he needed her now. 

 

“Alright then,” she whispered to him, moving to unfasten his jeans. “But next time I'm going to make you work for it.” She drew the denim down his legs, then moved on to her own pants. “I'll make you ride me until you come so hard you legs give out,” she whispers nipping his ear. “Or maybe I'll just slip inside and stay there. Wait until your begging before I move.”

 

Rory almost sobs as the pictures she's painting fill his already lust addled brain. He's so focused on the possibilities it comes as a surprise when she fills him. She enters him completely with one thrust and then she's so deep it curls his toes. She feels so good inside him. She's hot and thick and what his body craves. He swears he can feel her pulse. Then she withdraws from him almost completely, stilling for a moment with just the tip inside before slamming forward again. 

 

The words more and harder never have to leave his lips. She seems to know how he needs it before he does and is happy to oblige. Her name rolls off his tongue like a mantra. He'd never imagined it would be this good. Toys never felt this good. There was no substitute for the heat of another person and knowing the pace was in someone else's hands. By the time her not filled him and her teeth bit through the skin of his shoulder he was pressed against the headboard and he cried out as she stroked him to completion.

 

They lay on their sides, facing each other, her cock still buried inside him. Peggy ran her fingers through his hair gently. She cradled his head in her hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“What are we going to tell our parents,” he asked her, not quite clear headed enough to really be worried. He was more curious.

 

“You leave that to me,” she said gently. “No one's taking you away from me.”

 

xXxXx

 

Three days later, Jarvis finally unlocked Peggy's bedroom door. Steve and Tony gave them time to come to terms with what had happened and decided to wait in the kitchen. They'd need food eventually. When the two made their way in Tony sat them down while Steve made them breakfast. They needed to regain their strength. They patiently waited until they'd finished eating to start with the questions. Rory couldn't seem to look them in the eye. Peggy was true to her word though. Her parents were making her mate uncomfortable and that didn't sit well with her. She leveled her gaze at them, focused mainly at her father, the only other alpha in the room, and curled an arm around Rory's middle.

 

“Rory,” Steve said. “When did you stop taking your suppressants?”

 

Rory snapped his head up to look at Steve with wide eyes. “I didn't! I swear.”

 

“Then what ones were you taking,” Tony asked. “There haven't been any recalls that I know of.”

 

“I have them upstairs. I'll show you. Peggy's seen me take them.”

 

“He has. Every morning.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, not quite believing. Suppressants didn't just fail. Not without someone noticing the batch was bad. And it took up to two weeks for them to work out of your system and allow a heat cycle to begin. Rory insisted he hadn't missed even one dose though. They decided to take a look. 

 

Tony opened the plastic case and saw the correct number of pills were missing, just as they'd said. He took the on that would have been today's and turned it over in his palm. Their was something wrong with this tablet. The brand wasn't pressed into it. It was all smooth. Tony popped it into his mouth and bit down.

 

“Tony,” Steve yelled.

 

“This is candy.”

 

“What,” Rory asked. “Who would-”

 

“Dad can I have five dollars?”

 

The answer slapped them in the face as Peter appeared in the doorway. Tony turned to look at his son.

 

“Did you do this?” 

 

Peter shrank down and stared at his feet. Steve clapped a hand over his mouth. Rory and Peggy looked at him in disbelief.

 

“I didn't mean to hurt anyone,” he said. “It was supposed to be a joke.”

 

“A joke,” Tony yelled. “Peter, this is not a joke! This is illegal! You messed with people's lives! Rory's pregnant! Your sister could go to jail!”

 

“Jail,” he squeaked.

 

“Yes, Peter! She can go to jail! You've gone too far this time!”

 

Steve shook his head. “I just...I can't even think of a punishment big enough. Not for this. Do you have any idea what this means for poor Rory?”

 

“You messed up big this time buddy,” Tony growled. “Cancel your plans for the next year at least.”

 

“Just go to room,” Steve said. “Go to your room until we can figure out what to do with you.”

 

Peter shuffled to his room, clearly overwhelmed. Steve and Tony turned their attentions back to Peggy and Rory now. Rory clung to Peggy's shirt, shaking. Peggy did her best to comfort him but it seemed she wasn't fairing much better. The important question for the moment was what to do for them?


End file.
